Mobile Suit Gundam: The Rogue Revolution
by LoneWolfSoldier
Summary: UC 0079. The War between the Earth Federation and Zeon has begun. Young Adam Westfield dreams of becoming a pilot. As his father constructs a MS for the EFF, Adam thrusts himself into the war, but to end it in his own way. UC/SEED Please RXR.
1. Prologue

_**Mobile Suit Gundam: The Rogue Revolution**_

_**By LoneWolfSoldier**_

_**(I don't own Gundam or Gundam SEED. They are owned by Sunrise and Bandai)**_

* * *

Prologue: The prelude to War

The year is 0079 of the Universal Century. Mankind has taken refuge amongst the stars as Earth's population began to be too much for the Earth to handle. Colonies were called Sides and gave birth to a new era of dreams and peace. But it wouldn't last. A man named Zeon Zum Deikun began to preach the idea of a new type of humans. People flocked to these ideals and the colonies furthest from the Earth, Side 3 proclaimed itself the Republic of Zeon. This would cause the beginning of a war that would go down in history. The Earth Federation, Earth's governing body, wanted Side 3 to return to their control. It would be a little while later that Zeon Deikun would perish under unknown causes. His prime minister, Degwin Sodo Zabi takes over control of Zeon and renames it the Principality of Zeon and begins to stockpile weapons to use against the Earth Federation Forces. Zabi planned to destroy the Earth Federation and rule the colonies. With the creation of Mobile suit and advanced Warships, the war begins to go down a dark road. Early in the war, there are heroes on both sides. After the battle of Endymion Crater, a Zeon attack on the Luna II base that left a crater and where Ensign Mu La Flaga took out five Zeon Zakus with a prototype light mobile armor earning him the nickname of "Hawk of Endymion". Meanwhile the battle of Loum is where rookie pilot, Char Aznable, destroyed five Magellan class cruisers with a red Zaku and earned him the rank of Lt. Commander and the name "The Red Comet". After a colony drop of Sydney, Australia, The war slowly begins to head towards a stalemate. After the signing of the Antarctic Treaty, nuclear weapons were banned.

With both sides dealing the lost of half of each of their respected populations, the war becomes deadlocked. The EFF begin what they call the G-project and the V-project to counter the huge armies of Zeon Zaku II mobiles suits. The plan was to have three project points: one on the space colony of Side 7 with the other V-project ms units, one in at Federation HQ: Jaburo, and the other at a base in California. A story of a boy and mobile suit is about to begin…._**Who will Survive?**_

* * *

Author's note: This story is a mix of Seed and UC Gundam. It is in three parts as is the UC series: (Mobile Suit Gundam, Zeta Gundam, and Char's Counterattack). Some characters from the Seed universe are in the story and some are not.

I want to go over a few terms and events before I begin:

1. The Battle of Loum: The battle in which Char destroyed five Magellan class cruisers and earned the name "The Red Comet". More or less the same.

2. The Battle of Endymion Crater: This is different than the SEED one. Zeon launches attack on the EFF base of Luna II. The Federation at this point only has Moebius mobile armors and one prototype Moebius Zero. The battle causes a crater on Luna II. Though Zeon had more troops, the Federation was victorious and Mu La Flaga became a hero for taking out five Zakus with the Zero. He would now be a Lt. and have the name of the "Hawk of Endymion".

3. Newtypes: The next step in human evolution according to Zeon Deikun. They have telepathic abilities and can sense other newtypes or person in an event known as a "newtype flash". They are stronger, quicker, and smarter than regular humans or Naturals.

4. V-project/G-project: To counter the Zaku II, the Federation created prototype MS. Their goal was to create a suit that surpasses anything that Zeon could throw at them. The V-project created the RX-78-2 Gundam and Guncannon and Guntank. Meanwhile, the G-project created two other suits and helped create the GM. The Two suits created where the Impluse and the Rogue (Basically the strike). Each were stationed at other bases: one in space, two on earth.

That it is it for this prologue to the story. I hope you enjoy this.


	2. Phase 1: Gundamjack

_**Phase 1: Gundamjack**_

UC 0079, September 18

It was a calm day on the old coast of California. The sea roared on occasion against the sand, but it helped to cut the tension of the day's operation. In space, today marked the beginning of the Federation's first prototype mobile suits trek to Jaburo via the new warship, the White Base. Back on earth, today meant that the new prototype MS at the EFF California base would be field tested against captured Zaku II units then send to Jaburo.

It was like any other day for Adam. He awoke to hear his father talking with one soldiers stationed at the base. He couldn't overhear what they were talking about. It was then that a girl about his age walked up. "Time to wake up and get ready, Adam. Your dad is going ahead to work on the test of the prototype. So I'm here to take you there to get you ready and take you there." Adam turned away and laid face down on his pillow. "Chris, please just go away." Chris smiled. "I thought something like this would happen so I brought this…" She takes out a disc. "It contains some info on the MS." Adam shot up and looked at her with narrow eyes. "Lt. Christina MacKenzie, you truly are evil." Adam put on his Federation uniform as it would be the only way he would get in to see it. Then Adam and Chris headed out in a jeep to the test site.

Adam was silent for most of the ride so Chris tried to break the tension. "Adam, you need a girlfriend. Someone who can get you out of your own little world." Adam turned and looked annoyed at her. "I don't need a girlfriend, when I have you assigned to watch me like a freaking hawk." Chris laughed. "Is that a bad thing?" Adam sighed. "I just want to drop the subject." Chris stopped the jeep. "I was meaning to tell Adam, I'm being transferred to a R&D department in space. I don't have any orders yet, but I have to report there in a few months." Adam looked at her with a little surprise. "Chris…" Chris started up the jeep again. "It's ok, Adam. I just found out last week and I was trying to find the best way to tell you." Adam looks away and they stopped talking. They arrived at the test site to see the suit standing. Adam's eyes widen and Chris stopped the jeep. They hopped out and walked over to Adam's dad.

Adam's eyes couldn't move from the suit, it was something that looks like it could only be from a dream. "Dad, what is it? It looks incredible." His dad smiled. "It officially doesn't have a name, but since it is apart of the Federation's G-project, we have dubbed it Gundam." Adam replied by whispering Gundam. "Son, this suit is still just a prototype so until we test it, we can't say for sure that it will be a future weapon to end the war with Zeon." Adam's father established communications with the Gundam and spoke to the test pilot. "Lt. La Flaga, how is she work?" A reply came from the Lt. with some excitement. "You sure made a beast with this thing." "Lt., you haven't fought the Zakus yet." It was then that the Gundam suit walked away from where it stood and walked into a hilly area. The suit was just equipped with a beam rifle and a shield, along with the two combat knifes in waist compartments and vulcans on the head. As Lt. La Flaga walked further, bullet fire appeared. There were warning shots. "Lieutenant, remember that you are to return with the suit intact and please don't kill the pilots of the Zakus, just immobilize their suits." "Roger that." They jetted out and began to attack. Mu did the same and while in mid-air, he fired two beam shot at the head and left knee of one of the three Zakus. One went in for a charge and Mu used the vulcans to destroy the head and then launched himself into the air and shot the leg joints. He was unaware of the last one which tackled him in mid-air. Mu was now without the rifle and had to rely on the combat knives. He dropped the shield so he could use both knives and charged at the zaku. Mu stabbed the head with both knives and Adam's father called for the test's end. Adam was beyond impressed by the suit.

The Gundam slowly lowered itself onto a carrier and repairs began immediately. Adam looked at it as Lt. La Flaga exited the suit and headed towards them. "You were right; this suit if fully equipped could be a vicious beast that tears through the enemy." Adam's father nodded. "So, Adam…what did you think of my life's work?" Adam looked at him with a smile. "It's amazing. It fights better than the Zaku and moves better." His father laughed. "Well, I would hope so since it will be used to defeat Zeon." Chris would take Adam's father, Adam and Mu back to the Barracks.

It was 12:00 P.M. and Adam couldn't sleep for his mind and body yearned to pilot the Gundam. Adam got up to overhear a conversation between Mu, his father and the commanding officer of the base. "The Gundam is to be moved to Jaburo now." Mu looked confused. "Why exactly?" "The V-project and the White Base stationed at Side 7 were attacked by the Ziegs. Char Aznable was the commander of the attacking force." Adam's father sighed. "My life's work is not going to be complete." Mu shook his head. "Can't we just finish the test and then ship it to HQ?" "It is not an option. It will be packed up tomorrow and then send. Those are the orders of General Revil himself. Also…Mu, you are being transferred to the HQ to pilot the other G-project weapon." Adam decided that he had heard enough and ran back to his room. It was then he decided that he was going to complete his father's dream. He took out a bag and placed clothes in it. It was then he took off the uniform and put on black boots, black pants, a t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He also took out a pistol he was given to defend himself if the base was attacked and placed it into the bag. He began to walk out when he saw the manual and data of the suit. He grabbed that and headed to the Suit. He was unaware that the dissuasion continued. "As of tomorrow, I will be replaced by a new officer from HQ. I don't have any info on him." Mu smiled. "I hope to meet him before I leave."

Adam was now at the Cockpit of the Gundam and placed his bag into a hidden compartment behind the back of the seat. It was then that he heard a noise and turned around to find his father. "I heard you leave so I took them I was going out to clear my head. I know what you are planning; I don't want you to fight in this war." "So you would rather I stay and learn to build these machines, no thanks." Adam's father sighed. "You may be trained to pilot suits and trained to be a soldier…but you don't know the real horrors of war." "I'm doing this for you; I want to complete your life's work. Father, please understand." His father sighed then looked proudly. "Follow the map and be careful, my son. This may be the last time, we see each other. I love you, son." Adam smiled. "I love you too, dad." "Now, get moving. The Federation will be coming with they see what you are doing." Adam nodded and entered the cockpit. He activated it and slowly made the suit rise with the beam rifle and shield in hand. He looked at the horizon and began to move the suit. The base's commanding officer appeared with Mu and Chris. "What happened here?" "Someone from the base stole the suit. Whoever it is has gone AWOL or Rogue as I would like to better put it." Adam's father laughed. "That's its name: The Rogue." Adam looked out and continued to walk away into the horizon.

* * *

Author's note: Certain characters from other Gundam Series outside of UC and SEED may appear later in the story. Most UC and SEED character will either play a big part or have an appearance.

This is a three part storyline like Mobile Suit Gundam (MSG, MSZG, MSG:CC). If you review this story and want a certain character to appear, say it in the review. But if I have big plans for that character then he or she may appear later.

Major Characters at this point: Adam Westfield- pilot of the Rogue and son of the man who build it (like Amuro). In the beginning he acts like most of the Gundam pilots, he acts selfish and after an event, he changes for the better. He looks like a cross between Kou Uraki, Amuro Ray, Athrun Zala. I understand how that can be confusing since I'm alittle confused. He has a Gundam evolve Amuro-like face, with Athrun's body type with hair like Kou's but alittle longer in the front. He is well-trained to pilot suits and has been trained to be a decent soldier all to help him incase of Zeon attack.

Chris and Mu are easy to find.


End file.
